Known stereoscopic 3D shutter glasses use liquid-crystal (LC) pi-cell-based shutter lenses between polarizers. Practical systems include performance limitations stemming from a variety of non-ideal performance characteristics, including viewing angles, spatial uniformity, LC cell switching times, and chromatic response.